At The End
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Aku selalu berpikir bahwa ayahku jauh lebih hebat dari ibuku, karena itu aku lebih suka menjadi anak ayah dibanding anak ibu. Namun, bertahun-tahun kemudian, hal itulah yang membuatku menyesal seumur hidup/ Uzumaki Family


**At The End**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Uzumaki Family

.

.

I see you at the end

Holding onto my impatient heart

I see you at the end

Some day, when I open my eyes

It'll be the day I wanted so much

Oh that day

Lee Chang Sub ~ At The End

.

.

"Kau lebih suka jadi anak ayah atau anak ibu?"

Demikian yang ayahku tanyakan di musim gugur waktu itu. Umurku baru 5 tahun, tak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dia maksud. Maka dengan lantang, tanpa ragu kubilang. "Aku lebih suka jadi anak ayah."

Lagipula siapa yang tak suka menjadi anak dari seorang mantan pesepak bola terkenal yang namanya melambung kemana-mana. Meskipun aku masih sekecil itu, setiap kali orang tua dari teman-temanku menyebut nama ayahku untuk menyebut identitasku, rasa bahagia yang tak bisa dijelaskan membuat dadaku mengembang hingga nyaris sesak.

Tapi... bertahun-tahun kemudian, aku benar-benar menyesali keputusan itu.

.

.

Lalu... soal ibuku. Dia adalah wanita dengan gincu merah di bibirnya dan rambut panjang yang meengingatkanku akan tokoh rapunzel. Dan... ketika kebanyakan orang menyebutnya cantik, energjik, menyenangkan, pintar dan ramah. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya pengganggu.

.

.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR mu?"

"Naruto, apa kau tidak lupa membawa jas hujan?"

"Naruto, apa kau tidak melupakan sepatu olah ragamu?"

"Naruto, kenapa celanamu bisa robek begini?"

Dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain. Dia adalah wanita cerewet yang tak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Membuatku kadang tak memiliki kata yang bisa diucapkan sebagai jawaban untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara.

Meski menyebalkan, aku masih menyayangi ibuku. Seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki lain, aku menyayangi ibuku sembari sedikit menyia-nyiakan keberadaannya. Ya... kadang kau baru tahu jika sesuatu berharga bagimu setelah kehilangannya.

.

.

Aku menyukai sepak bola karena ayah menyukainya. Aku suka meniru bagaimana cara ayah berjalan, bagaimana cara ayah makan, bicara, bahkan caranya menatap seseorang. Aku suka setiap hal yang dia lakukan, karena itu aku meletakkan nama ayah paling atas dalam daftar orang yang kukagumi.

Seperti kebanyakan ayah di dunia ini. Dia keras, penuh wibawa, suka mengatur, dan marah jika aku melakukan kesalahan serta membuatnya kecewa. Namun, di saat-saat seperti itu, ibu selalu datang dengan tangan terentang untuk membelaku.

Ya... ibuku selalu membelaku, namun kupikir dalam seumur hidupku aku tak pernah berusaha membelanya.

.

.

Barangkali, sejak aku bisa berjalan ayahku sudah mengenalkanku pada bola sepak. Dan mengajariku main bola ketika anak-anak lain seusiaku masih suka bergelayut manja di lengan ibu mereka. Begitulah ayahku, dia selalu merencanakan sesuatu secara terburu-buru.

Dia menginginkanku menjadi pemain sepak bola sepertinya. Namun ibuku bilang bahwa aku seharusnya jadi dokter saja, seperti mimpinya yang tak kesampaian. Dan mereka selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan memuakkan tiap kali impian-impian itu masuk dalam perbincangan mereka.

.

.

"Berdiri yang tegak, jangan loyo." Ayahku selalu berucap begitu ketika menemaniku main bola dan aku mulai mengeluh karena kelelahan.

Ambisinya untuk menjadikanku pemain sepak bola ternyata tidak main-main. Dia melatihku tiap kali ada kesempatan, dan tak sedang disibukkan dengan aktivitas di toko sepatunya. Ya... setelah tak lagi menjadi pemain sepak bola karena kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu, yang membuatnya mengalami patah tulang, ayahku memutuskan mendirikan toko sepatu.

Dia pasti kecewa karena harus menyudahi karir sepak bolanya di usia semuda itu, maka dari itu dia menumpukan harapan di pundakku lebih dari yang sanggup ku pikul.

Aku berlatih lebih keras dari yang seharusnya, dan tiap kali tangan besarnya mengelus kepalaku sembari bergumam. "Kau hebat, Naruto. Jangan menyerah." Rasa bahagiaku melambung hingga seolah kepalaku mendadak membesar.

Aku suka tiap kali dia memujiku, dan aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya bangga.

.

.

"Ayah selalu bilang padamu untuk hati-hati, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ayah?" Ayah marah besar hari itu, karena aku menendang bola terlalu keras hingga membuat kaca rumah keluarga Nara-tetangga kami-pecah.

Umurku 8 tahun waktu itu, dan sebagai bocah kecil yang belum bisa menahan emosinya, aku menangis. Menangis karena kemarahan ayah, menangis karena pukulannya, dan menangis karena aku membuatnya kecewa.

"Jangan pernah memukulnya! Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Bukan seperti itu caranya memperlakukan anak yang melakukan kesalahan." Ibu, datang dari dapur dengan celemek hijaunya. Merengkuhku dengan perasaan sayang yang tak mampu ia jelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan?" Ayahku mendengus. "Kau selalu saja memanjakannya."

Ibu pernah bilang padaku bahwa ayah dididik terlalu keras oleh orang tuanya, maka dia jadi seperti itu. Tapi alih-alih mengiyakan fakta itu, ayahku selalu memberikan pembelaan bahwa didikan keras orang tuanya membuatnya bisa hidup dengan kuat. Hidup dengan prinsip yang tak mudah digoyahkan, dan... ya, dia memang bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

"Jangan menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis."

"Dia masih kecil, Minato. Bukan hal tabu jika anak seusianya menangis." Napas ibuku agak tersengal, emosinya tak teratur. Dan meskipun sikap penyayangnya begitu kental, ia tak pernah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mendebat ayah.

"Latihan sejak dini perlu untuk membangun mentalnya. Dia laki-laki, dan laki-laki memiliki tanggung jawab yang lebih besar. Tidak boleh lemah, tidak boleh ada air mata." Sembari melotot ke arah kami, ayahku menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah ia berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Agaknya, kali ini kemarahannya tidak main-main.

Sementara itu, ibuku mulai menghapus air mataku. Berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Tidak apa-apa menangis, tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan kesalahan."

Tapi kenyataannya, aku tak mau mendengar kata-kata ibuku. Karena ucapan ayah lebih bisa ku maklumi bahwa 'laki-laki harus kuat' ya, dan aku selalu berusaha lebih keras untuk tidak menjadi bocah cengeng.

.

.

Ibuku pandai memasak, dia mampu memasak apapun dan semuanya terasa lezat. Tapi kata ayah tidak begitu. Dia bilang makanan ibu kadang-kadang terasa aneh, entah, atau barangkali lidahnya saja yang salah mengecap.

Seperti musim semi tahun itu. Umurku baru 9 tahun ketika ayah meminta ibu untuk membuatkan sup wonton. Dia bilang sup wonton adalah makanan favoritnya ketika masih tinggal di China, maka ibu dengan senang hati membuatkannya.

Barangkali itu pertama kalinya ibu membuat masakan khas China. Tapi rasanya tetap enak, ya... atau aku memang tak pernah memakan makanan semacam itu.

"Buruk, kurang pas." Komentar ayah di sela-sela makannya. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dan tak lagi menyentuh makanan itu. Diambilnya gelas berisi air putih di hadapannya, menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

Aku yang tengah makan reflek menghentikan gerakanku. Mengunyah makanan di mulutku secara perlahan, seolah ayah akan memarahiku habis-habisan jika aku mengunyahnya terlalu keras.

"Benarkah?" Ibu agak terkejut dengan pernyataannya. "Ku pikir ini sudah benar, aku pernah membeli sup semacam ini di rumah makan China sebelah perempatan itu. Dan rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan ini." Dia melakukan pembelaan.

"Kau mau aku berbohong agar kau senang?" Ayahku memandang sup di hadapannya dengan tatapan jijik.

Dan ibu menghela napas panjang, pundak lelahnya tampak begitu nyata. Dan dari sekian banyak hari yang mereka lalui dengan perdebatan. Sepertinya kali inilah ibu benar-benar kecewa dengan ayah. "Lain kali masak saja sendiri, kadang-kadang kau itu suka makanan yang aneh."

Barangkali bagi ibuku, makanan China agak sedikit asing. Namun ayahku yang dibesarkan di China adalah prnggemar berat masakan negara tirai bambu itu. Yang selalu ku pikirkan sepanjang 9 tahun usiaku adalah bagaimana ayah dan ibuku bertemu? Bagaimana sifat yang kadang bertolak belakang bisa disatukan?

.

.

Sejak aku kecil, ibu suka sekali membacakanku dongeng sebelum tidur. Lalu semakin bertambah usiaku, ceritanya berganti pada tokoh-tokoh pahlawan, tokoh-tokoh inspirasi dunia semacam Soichoro Honda, Oprah Winfrey, Stev Jobs dan nama- nama lain yang masih sedikit sulit untuk kuingat.

Lalu, malam itu terjawab sudah semuanya. Aku memintanya menceritakan kisahnya, tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan ayah.

Ibu bilang, dia tak sengaja bertemu ayah ketika masih menempuh pendidikan keperawatannya. Di China, saat itu kampus tempat ibu belajar tengah mengadakan study tour ke sana. Dan di perjalanan Pulang, dompet ibu terjatuh. Dalam keadaan bingung dan panik, siapa yang mengira hal semacam itu bisa terjadi. Lalu, ayahku menemukannya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengenali ibu sebagai pemilik dompet itu dalam sekali lihat saja. Pasti dia sudah lihat isinya, ada KTP disana.

"Setelah itu, tidak tahu dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel ibu." Dia tersenyum mengenang masa-masa bahagianya. "Dan kami tidak pernah berhenti setelahnya." Tawa pelan terdengar mengalun dari bibir bergincunya.

Kata ibu, ayah adalah pria muda tampan dengan tubuh tegap ala tentara. Dulu dia baik dan penyayang, namun berubah setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Dugaanku, ia mungkin muak dengan hidupnya dan berusaha membuat perlawanan dengan siapapun, karena kenyataannya ia tak mampu melawan takdir.

Dia melamar ibu tepat setelah China berhasil mengalahkan Korea Selatan dengan skor 2-1. Dan dalam kebanggaan yang luar biasa itu, siapa yang bisa menolak lamarannya. Maka dengan keyakinan tanpa ragu, ibuku mengiyakan lamarannya. Mereka menikah beberapa bulan berikutnya, waktu itu usia ayah 24 dan ibu 23, baru lulus dari akademi keperawatannya.

"Bu, kenapa ayah tidak jadi pemain Jepang saja? Dia kan bisa membela Jepang, membuat Jepang bangga akan prestasinya." Tanyaku, memikirkan China dan barongsainya membuatku penasaran dengan negara itu. Tapi, meskipun ayah pernah tinggal di China, aku tak pernah sekalipun diajak kesana.

"Barangkali dia lebih suka China." Sembari menyelimutiku, ibu tersenyum. Mengecup keningku pelan dan mengatakan selamat tidur dengan suara lembut yang membuatku semakin ngantuk.

.

.

Yang selalu ku ingat dari perkataan ibu adalah, kakekku orang asli Jepang. Namun nenekku orang China. Sesuatu yang kadang membuatku tersenyum, merasa beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Minato.

.

.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, segalanya berubah. Hubungan ayah dan ibu makin runyam, ada saja yang mereka perdebatkan. Dan bagiku, mungkin hal semacam itu akan bertahan selamanya. Untuk bocah seusiaku yang tak begitu paham mengenai berbagai permasalahan orang dewasa, kupikir pertengkaran orang tua adalah hal yang biasa, hal yang sederhana. Karena mereka akan baikan lagi setelah beberapa saat saling mendiamkan. Tapi aku salah, segalanya tak kunjung membaik setelah itu.

.

.

Umurku 10 tahun waktu itu.

Tepat hari Sabtu ketika timku berhasil mengalahkan tim sekolah sebelah, tak kudapati sambutan dari ayah ketika pulang. Rumah tampak lengang, dan entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, ruangan-ruangan di rumah terlihat lebih luas.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, sayang?"

Ibuku adalah wanita yang cantik, dia hampir tak pernah membiarkan wajahnya tak terpolesi make up, kecuali saat tidur. Tapi hari ini, dia agak berbeda. Dia tidak tampak cantik. Rambut merahnya yang lurus dia biarkan sedikit tak teratur, matanya sayu, dan suaranya agak aneh.

"Apa ibu sakit?" Tanyaku, sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia menggeleng, mengelus kepalaku pelan dengan mata yang agak berair. "Bagaimana harimu, sayang?"

"Bagus, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, memikirkan segala hal yang kulalui hari ini membuatku tak mampu menahan gejolak senang yang nyaris meledakkan paru-paruku. "Ayah mana, Bu?"

Ibu mengerjap, sekali, dua kali. Seolah matanya kemasukan debu dan tak mampu terbuka lebih lama. Napasnya terdengar sesak, dan dalam saat-saat penantian jawabannya kulihat dia agak gelisah. "Jangan cari ayah lagi ya. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

Mulutku mengayun terbuka, memikirkan apa gerangan yang menimpa ayah hingga ia tak akan kembali kemari. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa? Kenapa ayah tak akan pulang kesini? Ada masalah apa? "Tapi-"

"Kau pasti belum makan. Ayo makan dulu, ibu sudah mmbuatkanmu sup miso." Dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, berjalan menjauh untuk menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Bu..."

Ibu menoleh, dan aku bisa melihat lelehan air matanya turun melewati pipi. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan, semuanya membingungkan, dan ibu entah bagaimana membuatku semakin bingung dengan segala tingkahnya.

"Mulai hari ini, kita tinggal berdua di sini. Dan jangan bahas soal ayahmu lagi, mengerti?" Katanya sembari berjalan membawa beberapa apel dari dalam kulkas.

Dari bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah bicara semenyakitkan itu. "Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban, dia hanya mengupaskan apel untukku, dan membiarkan air matanya menetes tanpa mau repot-repot menghapusnya. Oleh karena itu, aku memilih diam. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena takut, karena bingung, sedih dan entah apalagi yang kurasakan.

Kupikir mereka bertengkar, lalu ayah memutuskan mrninggalkan rumah untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian kembali lagi setelah suasana hatinya membaik. Jadi, sembari menunggunya kembali. Aku tetap menyimpan rahasia kemenanganku tempo hari itu, dan berharap orang yang ku beritahu pertama kali adalah ayah, bukan ibu.

Tapi ternyata, hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya, ayah tak pernah kembali lagi. Dia pergi, benar-benar pergi. Dan rasanya segala kemenangan yang ku peroleh terasa hambar, dan mendadak basi.

Mulai hari itu, aku menjadi anak ibu.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ayah, nomornya tidak pernah aktif. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal, dan kenyataan itu membuatku hampir frustasi. Kadang, aku diam-diam pergi ke rumah teman-temannya, berharap bisa menemukan informasi tentang ayah, tapi tak satupun tahu dimana dia berada.

Namun, meski kecewa atas kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku tetap percaya dia akan kembali, entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Jadi, aku tetap berusaha memperbaiki kemampuanku dalam sepak bola. Aku selalu mengikuti tim-tim sepak bola sekolah, dan berbagai pertandingannya demi ayah. Karena ku harap, ayah ada di jajaran penonton dan bersorak untukku dengan wajah seriusnya. Hal itu sia-sia, tapi aku tetap tidak mau berhenti.

.

.

Aku pernah membayangkan hidupku tanpa ayah sebelumnya. Hal baiknya mungkin tak akan ada yang mengekangku, tak ada yang akan memarahiku, karena aku hanya akan tinggal dengan ibu. Ibu tak akan memarahiku seperti yang dilakukan ayah. Tapi ternyata, opiniku itu juga salah. Pertengkaranku dengan ibu lebih sering terjadi ketimbang ketika ayah masih tinggal dengan kami. Aku memikirkan diriku sendiri, berpikir bahwa aku yang paling kehilangan ayah dan itu membuatku berusaha mencari penghiburan yang lain. Misalnya sering tak pulang kerumah karena menginap di rumah teman, tanpa memberi tahu ibu. Mencuri buah apel terangga bersama teman-teman yang lain, dan mngerjai anjing-anjing tetangga yang menyebalkan. Yang kupikirkan hanya kesenangan, bukan konsekuensi akhirnya. Dan aku juga tak pernah memikirkan perasaan ibuku, atau tentang betapa terpuruknya ia.

.

.

Ketika usiaku 16 tahun, aku memiliki pacar untuk pertama kalinya. Namanya Haruno Sakura, sangat cantik dan manis. Dia adalah ketua pemandu sorak, sementara aku adalah kapten sepak bola sekolah, kupikir hal itulah yang membuat kami dekat.

Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, ramah dan murah senyum. Maka kupikir, mungkin aku butuh orang sepertinya untuk menemaniku seumur hidup. Ya... mungkin aku harus melamarnya ketika lulus SMA nanti.

Hubungan kami berjalan selama 6 bulan. Dan semuanya hancur ketika dia mulai mengenalkanku pada orang tuanya.

Saat itu aku yang luar biasa gugup berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh rasa percaya diriku. Tersenyum ketika ibunya tersenyum, dan membungkuk hormat, yang membuat wanita itu memujiku karena katanya aku adalah anak yang baik.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau ini anaknya siapa?" Nyonya Haruno bertanya duluan, senyumnya masih merekah diantara bibirnya.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Jawabku, kupikir jika aku menyebut nama ayahku dia akan berpikiran buruk tentangku. Pasalnya ayahku bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuk disebut contoh yang baik. Jadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyebutkan nama ibuku untuk melengkapi identitasku.

Nyonya Haruno mengerutkan kening, menyenggol pelan lengan Sakura. "Kushina Uzumaki? Si perawat itu?"

Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apakah selama ini ibu dan Nyonya Haruno cukup dekat? Masih belum tuntas kebingunganku, orang itu kembali angkat bicara. Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, garis-garis wajahnya berubah merendahkan.

"Oh, nak. Kebetulan sekali." Nada bicaranya agak aneh. "Katakan pada ibumu itu, berhenti jadi pengganggu rumah tangga orang. Apa dia tidak sadar dengan umurnya? Wanita itu benar-benar kelewatan."

Hatiku rasanya jatuh ke dasar perutku. Apa yang dia katakan? Ibuku seburuk itu? Sementara serentetan kalimat Nyonya Haruno semakin membuat telingaku sakit, kulihat Sakura tak percaya dengan kalimat-kalimat wanita itu.

"Ibu, cukup! Apa yang ibu katakan?" Gadis itu sedikit membentak, menatap takut-takut ke arahku. Dan demi Tuhan, selama menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, aku belum pernah melihatnya sekhawatir itu.

"Ibu hanya memperingatkannya Sakura. Lihat bibimu itu, dia hampir ditinggal suaminya karena si suami tertarik dengan si janda Uzumaki itu." Kalimatnya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan tak memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk meredam emosi.

Janda? Kenapa menyakitkan sekali ketika satu kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya? Ya... meskipun kenyataannya ibuku seorang janda sekarang, tapi kata laknat itu tak seharusnya ada dalam percakapan malam itu. "Berhenti anda merendahkan ibu saya, dia adalah wanita yang baik. Tak pantas anda menyebutnya begitu." Aku menatap tanpa takut ke arah matanya.

"Tentu saja kau membelanya, mungkin saja kau sama buruknya dengannya." Senyum sinisnya terulas. Dan ternyata wajah ramahnya yang tadi hanyalah sebuah topeng. "Dan berhenti dekati Sakura, kau tidak pantas bergaul dengan putriku."

"Ibu!!" Sakura memekik.

Aku tak peduli apapun, aku tak peduli raut memohon Sakura, dan aku tak peduli bahwa yang tengah berbicara denganku umurnya lumayan jauh dengan umurku. Aku tak peduli apapun, karena rasanya harga diriku terinjak-injak parah di sana. "Baik, baik jika itu mau anda. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi bergaul dengan putri anda lagi." Tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat, dadaku terasa sesak, dan perasaanku telah buta oleh amarah.

Aku mendengus dan buru-buru keluar dari rumah itu, tak menghiraukan Sakura yang berteriak memanggilku dan lontaran menyakitkan dari bibir ibunya.

Aku mungkin tak begitu akrab dengan ibuku, tapi demi Tuhan, ibuku bukan wanita bejat semacam itu. Aku berani bersumpah.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hubunganku dengan Sakura kandas. Aku berusaha menghindarinya, tak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang dia lakukan, yang dia ucapkan, ataupun tawanya, tangisnya. Aku muak, entah kenapa tiap kali melihatnya, wajah ibunya selalu terlukis nyata di tiap jengkal parasnya.

Lalu akhirnya, dia menyerah untuk memperbaiki hubungannya denganku.

.

.

Suatu malam, ibu pulang dari kerja dengan wajah sembab. Eye linernya berantakan, dan jejak air mata tampak mengerikan, mengacaukan wajah cantiknya yang seolah tak pernah menua.

Sementara langkahnya mengayun pelan di ruang makan, aku membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri di depan kamar seperti itu?" Suaranya aneh, mirip seperti hari dimana ayah meninggalkan kami.

"Ibu kenapa?" Ku pikir dia mungkin mengalami kecelakaan, atau menabrak seseorang dan orang itu meminta ganti rugi. Atau lagi, pasiennya yang selalu dia ceritakan padaku hari ini meninggal. Entah, yang mana yang benar.

Dia berusaha keras tersenyum, dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah makan?"

Selalu saja begitu, dia selalu berusaha menghindari pertanyaanku tiap kali hal buruk menimpanya. Tapi aku tak ambil pusing. Jika ibu bilang 'tidak ada apa-apa' ya aku percaya saja.

.

.

Ternyata setelah malam itu, dia tidak lagi bekerja di rumah sakit biasanya. Dia dipecat karena yang lain merasa dia adalah seorang pengganggu. Tidak kompeten, dan memuakkan.

.

.

Hubunganku dengan ibu adalah sebuah kombinasi yang aneh. Ibuku begitu perhatian, dan aku risih dengan semua itu, seolah aku masihlah bocah 5 tahunnya yang perlu diperhatikan dengan berlebihan, atau dibohongi tanpa tahu apapun. Tapi begitulah ibuku, barangkali dia kira semuanya masih belum berubah, dan aku masih seperti balita yang bisa dimanipulasi.

Tiap kali kami bertengkar dan memperdebatkan sesuatu, aku selalu berharap ayah datang dan mengatakan padaku bahwa laki-laki harus tegas. Bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh tumbuh dalam kekangan ibunya. Dan karena kekecewaan terhadap fantasi berlebihanku yang tak terealisasikan dengan benar, aku selalu keluar dari rumah dengan melompati jendela kamar. Berjalan-jalan di Perkebunan Sakura milik Tuan Yamanaka. Berputar-putar disana hingga kakiku kelelahan, lalu kembali pulang dan mengurung diri di kamar.

.

.

Ibu tak pernah berubah, masih saja suka khawatir, masih suka menyuruh mengerjakan PR, menanyakan kenapa celana dan bajuku bisa robek, dan menyuruhku memotong rambut jika rambutku sudah agak memanjang. Dan aku tak pernah suka itu.

Setelah tidak lagi jadi perawat, ibu pindah profesi menjadi pegawai salon kecantikan. Kemampuannya memang bagus dalam hal merias dan memperbaiki penampilan seseorang. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya diterima disana.

.

.

"Berhenti berpakaian seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." Kataku malam itu, ketika ia baru saja pulang kerja dengan celana jeans dan sweater ketatnya yang menunjukkam lekuk tubuhnya.

"Apa yang salah?" Wajah lelahnya menatapku heran. Dan iris matanya bergulir bingung.

"Kau membuatku jijik." Unek-unek yang sejak lama ku pendam akhirnya kutuntaskan juga malam itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau membuatku jijik." Desas-desus di luar sana membuatku berpikir macam-macam tentang ibu, dan hal itu meracuni pikiranku tanpa henti. "Kau mirip dengan pelacur."

"Jijik? Pelacur?" Napas ibu tampak berat dan sesak. "Aku bahkan tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang dilarang." Entah bagaimana awalnya, tangannya yang biasanya mengelus lembut kepalaku, kali ini menampar pipiku dengan kuat. Meninggalkan rasa kebas yang tak ku percaya jika itu diciptakan ibuku.

"Aku benci padamu, benci." Aku menangis, bukan karena tamparan itu. Bukan untuk tatapan ibu yang seolah tersakiti, dan bukan juga untuk rasa sakit yang menggantung di pipiku. Tapi, aku menangis untuk kenyataan menyedihkan yang kami alami. Kenapa ayah harus pergi hari itu? Kenapa ibu harus mendapat fitnah dari banyak orang hingga membuatnya dikeluarkan dari tempatnya bekerja? Kenapa orang-orang tidak bersikap baik tiap kali tahu aku anak siapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dunia seolah tak berpihak pada kami?

Sementara aku menangis sembari bersandar di pintu kamar, ibu pasti juga tengah menangis di kamarnya. Mungkin dia menangis karena aku tumbuh tak seperti harapannya.

.

.

Ketika acara kelulusanku sari SMA, aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Jika ayah datang aku akan berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk tim sepak bola nasional. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan hal sia-sia itu, dan memutuskan mengikuti saran ibu untuk mengambil kedokteran di Todai.

Nilaiku cukup bagus, masuk 10 besar dalam jajaran siswa-siswi berprestasi. Dan ibuku tersenyum luar biasa bangga untuk hal itu. Tapi ayah tidak datang, dimana dia? Sedang kemana dia? Urusan apa yang tengah dikerjakannya? Atau dia memang sudah lupa jika aku anaknya?

Mengecawakan.

Dan aku berhenti percaya jika dia akan datang lalu memuji permainan bolaku. Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kemustahilan yang kuciptakan sendiri?

Tapi, biar bagaimana pun, seberapa keras aku berusaha membencinya, aku tak bisa. Entah kenapa.

.

.

Ibu mengantarkanku ke Tokyo. Kami naik bis dari Kyoto ke Tokyo, dengan barang-barangku yang penuh sesak di sekitar kami. Ibu tidak berhenti berceloteh tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan, sementara itu aku menatap keluar jendela dengan kebosanan akut yang memenuhi tiap jengkal otakku.

Tokyo sepertinya terlalu padat, dan terlalu luar biasa bagi kami. Ibu tak berhenti menunjuki gedung-gedung tinggi dan memberitahuku tentang tempat-tempat di sana yang pernah ia lihat di layar TV. Itu norak sekali, dan membuatku malu tanpa berani menegurnya. Pikirku, ya barangkali cuma kali ini saja, karena ibu akan pulang dan setelah ini intensitas pertemuan kami akan sangat berkurang.

.

.

"Beri ibumu ciuman." Kebiasaan lama yang tidak pernah bisa dia hilangkan.

Aku menghela napas, bersandar di pintu kayu kamar asramaku. Ini memuakkan, dan apakah ibu tak pernah berpikir jika aku sudah besar dan hal-hal semacam ini terlalu memalukan.

"Ayolah, berikan ibumu ciuman." Katanya lagi, dan karena tinggiku yang telah jauh melewatinya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya seleluasa dulu.

Aku bergerak cepat mencium pipinya setelah menengok kanan kiri. Berharap tak ada yang tahu. Karena bisa saja seseorang awam salah paham tentang hubungan kami.

"Baik-baiklah, sayang. Telfon ibu jika ada masalah, dan ibu akan mengirim uang sakumu tiap bulan." Itu kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia meninggalkanku sendirian di koridor yang masih sepi itu. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat melambai, namun aku tak membalasnya, hanya menatapnya pergi tanpa mau repot-repot mengantarkannya hingga gerbang.

Setelah ini, dia akan tinggal sendirian. Barangkali itu akan membuatnya sedikit lega, karena tak akan ada lagi pertengkaran diantara kami. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku jika dia akan kesepian setelahnya.

.

.

Semester satu aku berusaha menguasai mata kuliahku, belajar dengan giat, jarang pergi kemana pun. Kupikir aku sedang berusaha lari dari sepak bola. Dan menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku-buku memuakkan yang kadang membuat otakku jengah.

Semester 2, segala hal mengenai ilmu kedokteran membuat otakku nyaris kejang-kejang. Ini tidak seperti sepak bola. Dan aku yang frustasi kembali mengenang ulang alasanku memilih jurusan ini. Karena ibu, bukan karena niatku sendiri. Yah... aku agak menyesalinya.

Semester 3, aku ingin menyerah. Tapi takut ibu akan kecewa, dia menginginkanku menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat. Maka tiap kali hampir kehilangan semangat, aku memikirkan ibu yang sendirian di rumah dan berharap aku jadi anak yang baik. Dengan itu aku berusaha kembali memperbaiki sikapku, memperbaiki niatku.

Semester 4, aku secara sengaja bolos kuliah untuk melihat pertandingan bola di stadion. Teman dekatku, Sasuke, memaksaku datang ke sana, katanya kami tidak boleh melewatkan pertandingan yang satu itu. Jepang tengah melawan China, dan untuk pertama kalinya, antara bahagia dan berdebar aku ikut bersorak lantang bersama penonton yang lain. Melepaskan segala semangat dan beban yang selama ini seolah melumat pikiranku. Bahkan aku melupakan ibuku, dan betapa kecewanya ia jika mengetahui hal ini.

Tapi... ya, sekali-sekali, kurasa aku harus menikmati masa mudaku.

.

.

Tapi ternyata, menonton pertandingan semacam itu membuatku candu. Aku dan Sasuke kembali membolos, dan membolos lagi. Rasa bersalahku mendadak menyusut, dan pada pelanggaranku yang ketiga kalinya, aku bertemu ayah. Entah bagaimana awalnya, dan bagaimana aku masih bisa mengenalinya setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu. Barangkali naluri yang membuatku bisa mengenalinya.

Kami bertemu ketika sama-sama membeli minuman di minimarket dekat stadion, saat itu pertandingan sudah usai. Dan kami berdua mematung ketika saling menatap, oh... seperti kisah drama, ini memuakkan. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih gemuk sekarang, dengan perut buncit dan rambut yang mulai memunculkan helai-helai putih.

Aku tak berani menyapa, takut jika salah orang. Tapi dia menepuk pundakku, dan tersenyum. Yang membuatku heran, bagaimana mungkin dia mengenaliku? Atau dia memang orang yang mudah mengenali orang lain, seperti ia mengenali ibu saat mengembalikan dompetnya dulu, entahlah. Atau barangkali, wajahku memang tak bisa bohong jika aku benar-benar mirip dengannya.

"Kau ada waktu?" Tanyanya tanpa ragu.

Aku mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. "Ya, tentu saja." Harusnya aku meludahinya, harusnya aku memukulnya, harusnya aku menolak ajakannya untuk makan bersama di rumah makan China favoritnya. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Kuanggap rasa rinduku pada ayah begitu luar biasa besar, makanya aku tak bisa marah padanya. Padahal di pihak ibuku, dia mungkin tak suka jika aku kembali bertemu dengan orang yang telah mencampakkan kami.

Ayahku masih sama seperti dulu. Menampakkan ekspresi serius yang tak pernah ada akhirnya, dan perbincangan kami malam itu hanya berkisar menanyakan kabar. Aku bahkan tak berani menanyakan alasannya meninggalkan kami. Barangkali, dia memang lelah menjalin hubungan dengan ibu, pikirku.

Dan... yang baru ku ingat ketika pulang ke asrama, Sasuke ku tinggal di dekat stadion.

.

.

Aku beberapa kali keluar bersama ayah untuk menonton pertandingan bola, dan ibu tak pernah ku beritahu soal itu. Aku sering bolos kuliah demi kesenangan-kesenangan singkat yang kupikir akan bertahan selamanya. Dan ketika suatu hari aku terlibat tawuran, tak ada lagi yang bisa kututupi dari ibu. Saat itu aku yang terluka parah di bawa ke rumah sakit, dan Sasuke yang merasa tak tega malah menelfon ibu. Menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyikan. Padahal sudah ku bilang pada temanku itu, bahwa luka ini tidak separah yang dia bayangkan, tapi tetap saja ngotot menelfon ibu.

Bukannya kasihan melihatku, ibu luar biasa marah di kamar asramaku. Apalagi setelah ia menemukan banyak bungkus rokok di sana, amarahnya meledak-ledak. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat sisinya yang lain.

"Mau jadi apa kau? Aku mengeluarkan banyak uang agar kau bisa menempuh pendidikan di sini, agar kau bisa menjadi orang yang berguna san sukses suatu saat nanti. Ibu hanya minta kau jadi anak yang baik, rajin, dan sungguh-sungguh. Bukan menjadi berandalan seperti ini." Ia meracau sambil menangis, mengusap wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan gerakan frustasi. "Ya Tuhan..."

Aku tak mendebatnya sama sekali, alih-alih takut, aku justru prihatin padanya. Meski wajahnya tetap tampak muda, tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus. Dia pasti banyak pikiran.

Sasuke bahkan keluar dari ruangan itu karena tak tahan melihat tangisan ibuku. Sementara aku menghela napas beberapa kali, menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau. Ibu tidak tahu jika kerap kali aku kebingungan, dia tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku ketika menghadapi setumpuk tugas dan praktek yang nyaris meledakkan otakku. Jadi, aku mencari rutinitas lain. Rutinitas yang mampu membuat rasa frustasiku menguap tuntas.

.

.

Ayahku menghilang setiba-tiba kemunculannya. Entah kemana dia pergi, dan bodohnya aku yang tak meminta nomor telfonnya waktu bertemu. Kenapa dia seperti itu? Kenapa ayah seolah melepas tanggung jawabnya terhadapku? Dan meskipun begitu, aku selalu yakin dia akan muncul lagi, entah kapan. Dan setelah hari itu, rasanya hidupku kembali ke titik awal. Titik dimana aku lagi-lagi merasa kehilangannya.

.

.

Suatu hari, Sasuke mengajakku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pacarnya. Aku sebenarnya malas untuk hadir di acara-acara tak berguna semacam itu, tapi berhubung uang sakuku menipis dan pesta seperti itu pasti menyajikan banyak makanan, aku mau-mau saja. Dan, tanpa kusadari disinilah segalanya mulai berubah.

Aku bertemu seorang gadis, tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa dia adalah seseorang yang akan kunikahi suatu saat nanti. Padahal saat itu namanya saja aku tak tahu, dan dia juga tak mengenalku.

Baru beberapa bulan kemudian, aku tahu namanya Hinata. Seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus panjang, mata berkilau bak mutiara, dan senyuman yang seolah bisa melelehkan tulang rusukku. Dia cantik, dan kupikir seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku merasa jatuh cinta parah dengan seorang gadis.

.

.

Kami bertemu lagi ketika tengah menunggu bis di halte, hujan turun cukup lebat sore itu. Dan menyebalkannya, bis tak kunjung datang meski kami telah menunggu hampir sejam lamanya.

"Kita tidak sedang beruntung." Katanya, ia menghela napas beberapa kali dan mengerling ke arahku.

"Ya. Benar." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, andai dia tahu jika aku sebenarnya merasa luar biasa beruntung terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu. Kapan lagi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? "Eh, aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" Konyol, tapi aku terlanjur mengucapkannya. Meski merasa malu luar biasa hingga tenggorokanku terasa kering tanpa sebab, toh pada akhirnya Hinata menyuruhku menyimpan nomornya. Membuat hatiku terlonjak kesenangan. Dan mulai hari itu, kami tak pernah berhenti saling mengirim pesan.

.

.

Jika ibu menyimpan kenangan pertemuannya dengan ayah melalui dompet yang hilang. Aku menyimpan kenangan pertemuanku dengan Hinata melalui hujan. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, aku berharap Hinata menjadi pendamping hidupku. Jika itu terjadi, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Ketika aku menceritakan gadis itu pada ibu lewat telfon tempo hari, ibu bilang 'itu bagus'. Dan tawanya terdengar cukup ramah dan penuh dengan rasa antusias. Di akhir percakapan, dia berujar.

"Ibu tahu kau tampan, tapi jangan pernah sakiti perasaan seorang gadis. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, maka cintai dia dengan tulus juga."

Dia benar, kupikir setelah ayah membuatnya kecewa, dia tak ingin ada lagi wanita yang disakiti oleh lelakinya.

.

.

Kami mungkin terlalu mabuk malam itu, aku lupa berapa botol wine yang kami minum. Tahu-tahu keesokan paginya, aku dan Hinata berakhir tertidur dalam satu ranjang. Entah apa yang terjadi, entah apa yang telah kami lakukan. Namun, jejak kusut sprei dan potongan-potongan pakaian kami sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Oh ya Tuhan... ini benar-benar dil luar kendaliku. Bukan hubungan seperti ini yang kuinginkan.

Sementara kami terdiam tanpa percakapan, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Menatapku ragu-ragu, namun dari pancaran matanya tersirat kepasrahan, seolah dia memberikan hidupnya hanya untukku.

.

.

Menjelang semester 6, usiaku 21 tahun. Hinata mengatakan padaku dengan takut-takut bahwa dirinya hamil. Tak perlu tanya siapa ayahnya, karena segalanya sudah terjawab dengan jelas, janin itu pastilah anakku.

"Orang tuaku mungkin akan marah, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Masalahnya adalah kau, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini?" Air matanya menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Dan, diantara kebimbangan yang seolah mencekikku dengan telak aku memikirkan ibuku.

Jika ibu tahu, dia akan marah. Dan langkah terakhir yang ku pikirkan adalah berhenti kuliah, menikahi Hinata, lalu bekerja untuk menghidupi istri dan calon anakku. Ini bukan tugas mudah, aku tahu, dan bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan kesalahan ini tanpa berpikir dua kali?

"Naruto-"

"Tentu saja." Aku berusaha menyelami perasaan dalam manik matanya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Benar katanya, sehari saja kadang bisa membalikkan nasib hidupmu. Dan sekarang, aku harus belajar menjadi ayah yang baik. Meninggalkan tumpukan tebal buku tentang anatomi dan segala hal yang yang menyangkut ilmu itu. Hidupku bukan lagi menjadi mahasiswa, tapi sebagai calon ayah dan calon suami.

.

.

Ibu menelfonku malam itu, dalam suaranya yang sedikit bergetar ia bertanya. "Sasuke bilang, kau berhenti kuliah. Kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku belum memberi tahunya soal kehamilan Hinata dan rencana kami untuk menikah, namun dalam beberapa minggu ini aku berusaha mencari kerja untuk mendapatkan uang dan segera menikahi Hinata.

"Naruto..."

"Aku..." sekali lagi, aku menghela napas. Dadaku mendadak sesak, tapi aku tak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan ini. Ibu tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, dan untuk itu aku harus menjelaskan padanya. Biarkan saja dia marah setelah ini, biarkan jika ia tak mau lagi mengakuiku sebagai anaknya. Kesalahan ini benar-benar fatal, tapi lebih buruknya lagi jika aku tak mau mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanku. "Aku melakukan kesalahan, Bu. Hinata, dia... dia hamil dan, dan aku, aku yang menyebabkannya begitu."

Ada jeda panjang, ibu tak berinisiatif menjawab. Hening dan aku hampir putus asa, ingin menyudahi panggilan itu secara sepihak. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya sendirian Bu, maka, aku akan menikahinya."

Mungkin ibu menangis, mungkin dia tak mau bicara ketika tengah menangis, dan mungkin juga dia muak karena aku benar-benar tidak tumbuh menjadi pemuda baik seperti ekspektasinya.

"Bu..."

"Dengarkan ibu, Naruto. Kau harus menikahinya, dan berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkannya, apapaun yang terjadi." Suaranya sedikit serak, dugaanku benar, dia pasti tengah menangis.

Aku tak begitu peduli bahwa hari itu dia pasti kecewa berat padaku. Tapi, mengetahuinya tidak marah membuatku sedikit lega. Maka malam itu, aku membiarkan ibu yang menutup panggilan duluan. Ada banyak nasehat yang dia katakan, dan tak banyak yang bisa ku ingat. Karena, yang ku pikirkan adalah, pekerjaan apa yang bisa ku dapatkan dari ijazah SMA ku? Bagaimana aku bisa menghidupi Hinata dan calon anak kami nantinya?

.

.

Aku menikah di umur 21 tahun, dan Hinata juga sama. Saat itu awal musim gugur, udara sudah lebih sedikit mendingin dari hari-hari belakangan.

Aku melihat ibuku berdiri di kursi paling depan ketika aku dan Hinata melangkah di atas altar. Ada senyum tipis yang menggantung canggung di bibirnya, air matanya seperti akan tumpah kapan saja. Apa dia bahagia? Apa dia kecewa? Atau dia bahagia bercampur kecewa? Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat itu fokusku bukan pada ibu, tapi... dimana ayah? Dia bahkan tidak datang di hari pernikahanku. Apa dia tidak tahu hari pernikahanku?

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi juga ingin menangis. Mana dia peduli soal hari ini, menanyakan kabar saja sudah tak pernah, apalagi menyempatkan datang dan bertemu ibu. Kemustahilan yang selalu berusaha kumaklumi.

.

.

Putra kami lahir di bulan Juni, saat pertengahan musim panas. Udara sedikit menghangat, seperti hadirnya yang menghangatkan keluarga kecilku. Ku beri nama ia Boruto. Pria mungil yang menangis begitu keras ketika lahir, namun tiba-tiba diam ketika aku mendekatinya. Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dadaku, sulit dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Bangga, takjub, senang bercampur menjadi satu. Apakah ayahku juga sebahagia ini ketika aku lahir?

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." Kata ibu ketika ia menatap cucunya dengan air mata berderai. Menatapku tak percaya jika hari ini statusnya bukan hanya seorang ibu, tapi juga seorang nenek.

"Didiklah dia dengan baik, jangan terlalu keras."

Kalimat ibuku membuatku ingin tertawa, tentu saja aku akan mendidiknya dengan baik. Kurasa, melihat putraku tumbuh dewasa dengan pengawasan yang memadai pasti akan membuatnya menjadi pria yang hebat. Aku tak akan membiarkannya tumbuh sendirian tanpa pengawasan seorang ayah, sepertiku.

.

.

Aku berkali-kali pindah kerja. Pertama, menjadi karyawan di toko bunga, namun aku memutuskan keluar tiga bulan setelahnya karena gajiku tak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluargaku selama sebulan. Lalu aku pindah kerja ke toko buku dekat taman kota. Aku hanya bertahan selama lima bulan di sana, karena si pemilik toko adalah seorang wanita galak yang tak pernah mau berhenti memarahi orang. Aku keluar karena tak tahan pada sikapnya. Lalu yang ketiga, aku melamar di toko roti. Dan disanalah, aku merasa nyaman hingga detik ini. Pemiliknya bernama Tuan Asuma, sangat baik dan seringnya membungkuskanku beberapa potong roti untuk ku bawa pulang.

Rasa syukurku masih luar biasa besar, meski kami hanya tingga di apartemen sederhana yang nyaris bobrok. Namun, kami tak pernah kekurangan makanan. Suatu berkat luar biasa yang kadang lalai untuk ku syukuri.

.

.

Ibu sering menelfon, bertanya apakah ada yang bisa kumakan hari ini. Karena terkadang dia juga mengirim beberapa ribu yen ke rekeningku, takut jika aku tak memiliki apapun untuk dimakan. Tapi demi Tuhan, dari segala pertanyaannya yang kadang penuh dengan kekhawatiran, kupikir ada rasa ragu dalam dirinya yang seolah menganggap bahwa aku masihlah bocah kecil yang tak berani menghadapi dunia luar tanpa perhatiannya. Ibu selalu saja begitu. Atau mungkin, cuma aku yang begitu terasa berharga baginya.

.

.

Tidak terasa jika tahun-tahun berlalu. Ketika usia Boruto menginjak tiga tahun, anak kedua kami lahir. Dia seorang perempuan yang cantik, matanya sewarna mata Hinata. Dan kupikir, putri kami ini adalah sosok kecil ibunya. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku, bahkan kerja keras yang ku lakukan tak pernah terasa melelahkan jika sudah bertemu dengan keluarga kecilku.

Di usia tiga tahunnya, Boruto begitu menyukai bola. Kami pernah mengajaknya bermain ke rumah Sai, anaknya yang seumuran dengan Boruto memiliki banyak sekali mainan, termasuk bola. Barangkali hobi yang diturunkan, aku tidak pernah mengajari apapun mengenai sepak bola pada putra kecilku itu. Tapi, segala hal mengenai sepak bola begitu antusias untuk dia ikuti.

.

.

"Yah... Paman Sai pernah bilang jika kakek dulunya adalah mantan pemain sepak bola. Apakah itu benar?" Usianya 6 tahun ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia menanyakan hal itu.

Kupikir, kesalahanku hari itu adalah pulang kerja terlalu awal, dan mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu dari putra kesayanganku. Bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi membiarkan pertanyaannya tak terjawab bukanlah hal bagus. "Hmm... ya."

"Ayah tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku." Ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu antusias, kelihatannya ini bukan awal yang bagus untuk membongkar rahasia. "Apakah kakek sudah meninggal?"

Aku memgerjap. Apakah ayah sudah meninggal? Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. "Mungkin." Ku arahkan pandangan ke atas, dimana langit malam tak menampakkan bintang sama sekali.

"Mungkin. Kenapa, mungkin?"

Ku mengerlingnya, dan mendapati pancaran penasaran yang luar biasa besar dari sorot matanya. "Karena ayah tidak tahu, Nak. Jangan tanya apapun lagi soal kakekmu." Dulu, memiliki ayah seperti Minato adalah sebuah kebanggaan yang begitu menakjubkan. Tapi, hari ini entah kenapa aku tak bisa menceritakan segalanya pada Boruto.

"Memangnya kenapa Yah? Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu tentang kakekku?"

Aku tertawa pelan, ganjil rasanya, berusaha menutupi kebingunganku akan situasi ini. Mengorek kisah lama sama dengan mengupas luka yang belum sepenuhnya mengering, itu menyakitkan. "Baiklah, kau boleh tanya soal kakek. Tapi jangan tanya dia dimana sekarang, ayah benar-benar tidak tahu."

Dia mengangguk, tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya. Reaksinya mungkin hampir sama seperti ku ketika sesusianya, betapa bahagianya ketika ayah mau mencetitakan kisah lamanya yang menakjubkan.

Lalu, mulai hari itu cerita mengenai masa lalu ayah ku ceritakan satu persatu. Aku tak berusaha mengungkit hal buruknya, yang ku ceritakan adalah kehebatannya, semangatnya yang pantang menyerah, dan bagaimana dia bisa berhenti dari dunia sepak bola.

Entah, seberapapun usahaku untuk membenci ayah, aku tak bisa. Hingga hari ini pun, dia masih menjadi sosok yang kubanggaan.

.

.

Rumah tanggaku bersama Hinata berjalan baik-baik saja selama bertahun-tahun. Baru ketika anak-anak mulai tumbuh dewasa, ada banyak hal yang mulai kami perdebatkan. Seperti hari itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan menaruh harapan terlalu besar padanya. Aku tidak setuju saja jika Boruto menjadi pemain sepak bola." Hinata mendebatku, wajahnya merah padam karena khawatir dan takut di waktu bersamaan.

Saat itu kami sedang di rumah sakit. Kaki Boruto terkilir parah, dia mengaduh dalam jeritan menyakitkan. Dan untuk itu, Hinata marah padaku. Sebenarnya bukan salahku juga, Boruto sendiri tak bersalah soal hal ini. Tapi andai wanita itu mau berpikir rasional, dia mungkin akan mengerti jika hal-hal semacam itu adalah sebuah kewajaran.

"Kalau dia menginginkannya, kenapa tidak? Apa kau mau jika dia menjadi stres karena berusaha mencapai impian yang kau tetapkan? Dia berhak menentukan pilihannya. Dan ketika dia bilang ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola, kupikir itu bukan hal buruk." Ku bilang begitu karena aku pernah memperjuangkan mimpi ibuku, namun berakhir tragis dan menyedihkan.

"Dia akan terus terluka seperti itu. Kemarin tangannya, sekarang kakinya, nanti apanya? Kepalanya?" Himawari hampir menangis melihat pertengkaran kami. Dan meskipun hal-hal semacan ini menjadi sebuah kewajaran bagi kami, anak-anak tak pernah menganggap hal ini sederhana. "Yang jelas aku tidak setuju jika dia ingin jadi pemain bola, tidak setuju, titik."

Aku menghela napas panjang, melihat sekeliling. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kami aneh. Barangkali mereka ingin mengatakan bahwa taman rumah sakit bukanlah tempat untuk beradu mulut, namun tak berani untuk menyampaikan secara langsung.

Seorang anak tak akan pernah suka dikekang dalam meraih mimpinya. Dan kupikir, Boruto juga begitu. Maka aku tak berusaha mendebat Hinata, biarkan Boruto menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah perayaan ulang tahun ibu yang ke 60. Dia menginginkanku datang lagi ke rumahnya di Kyoto. Padahal aku baru saja datang kesana beberapa hari lalu, memboyong serta Hinata dan anak-anak, tapi hari ini dia ingin bertemu denganku kembali.

Aku agak bimbang soal memenuhi keinginan itu. Namun, ketika lagi-lagi adu mulutku dengan Hinata tak bisa dihentikan, ku putuskan untuk benar-benar pergi ke Kyoto. Menenangkan pikiran sejenak sebelum kembali pulang.

Aku naik shinkansen menuju Kyoto, dan tak butuh waktu lebih dari 5 jam untuk sampai di sana. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup di Tokyo, Kyoto terasa asing, bahkan beberapa bangunan baru kurasa sedikit mengganggu.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah ibu, bau masakan terasa menyengat di hidungnku. Membuat rasa laparku tak lagi mampu ditahan.

"Kau datang sepagi ini?" Ibu agak terkejut melihat kedatanganku, celemek hijau tuanya tampak lebih kusut dibanding beberapa tahun lalu. Aku dan Hinata sudah membelikannya celemek yang baru, tapi dia tetap bersikeras memakai celemek lamanya.

"Ya, aku memang berniat datang lebih awal." Aku tersenyum lemas, melewatinya dan menuju kulkas. Mencari minuman yang kiranya bisa meredakan rasa hausku.

"Kau kenapa?" Dia kembali pada kegiatannya, memasak di dapur. Sementara itu aku duduk di kursi ruang makan sembari mengamatinya.

"Kenapa apanya Bu?"

Ada helaan napas panjang. "Kau pasti ada masalah, ekspresi wajahmu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik."

Dari puluhan tahun lalu, kupikir aku selalu mampu memyembunyikan banyak hal dari ibu. Tapi, kurasa hingga detik ini aku masih belum mahir melakukannya. "Aku bertengkar dengan Hinata."

Ibu mulai mematikan kompornya. "Kenapa?" Dia menyahut tanpa menoleh, sup miso yang dia buat benar-benar membuatku tak sabar untuk menikmatinya.

"Kami memperdebatkan banyak hal, Bu. Boruto sudah SMA sekarang, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya ketika ia memiliki mimpi sendiri untuk diperjuangkan." Aku menghela napas panjang, merilekskan Paru-paruku yang terasa sesak tiap kali ingat bahwa rumah tanggaku dengan Hinata tak semenyenangkan dulu.

"Perdebatan antara suami istri itu wajar nak, tapi yang harus selalu kau ingat jangan sampai bertindak berlebihan. Cari solusi, dan ajak Hinaya untuk berunding secara baik-baik." Ibu mengambil sup dan meletakkannya dalam mangkuk. "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar."

Aku menatap sup di hadapanku yang masih mengepulkan uap, sedap sekali baunya. Dan sembari menunggunya sedikit mendingin, mendadak terlintas sebuah pertanyaan dalam benakku. "Bagaimana cara ibu dan ayah dulu menyudahi acara debat kalian?"

Ada jeda panjang, tatapan ibu tampak kebingungan. Dari pancaran mimik mukanya yang masih menyisakan gurat-gurat kecantikan, menjelaskan bahwa ia tak ingin aku menanyakan hal itu. "Kau tahu sayang? Ada beberapa hal yang mulai ibu lupakan. Tapi jika ayahmu mulai bersikeras agar kau jadi pemain bola, ibu pikir selagi kau bahagia dengan pilihan ayahmu itu, ibu kan tidak bisa memaksa."

Aku selalu mampu membaca kebohongan ibu, dan kali ini aku menduga dia tengah menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. "Bu..."

Tak ada sahutan, hanya kerlingan matanya yang menatapku sendu, anehnya bibirnya tetap menunjukkan senyuman.

"Kenapa ayah pergi waktu itu?" Setelah bertahun-tahun pertanyaan itu selalu mengambang di pikiranku tanpa jawaban, hari ini aku ingin mengetahui segalanya secara jelas. "Katakan yang sejujurnya bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tak perlu sembunyikan semuanya."

Meski matanya mulai berair, senyumnya masih belum luntur. "Kita sudah jauh sekali dari sana, nak. Apa perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi?"

"Setidaknya beri aku penjelasan yang masuk akal, kenapa ayah pergi?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, dan ibu tampak menghela napas tak berdaya. "Dia pergi karena ibu menyuruhnya pergi."

Aku mengernyit, ibu menyuruhnya pergi? "Kenapa? Kenapa bu?"

"Dia punya keluarga lain yang harus dia hidupi." Seolah berat sekali ketika kalimat pendek itu terlontar dari bibirnya, dan karena terlalu terkejut, aku tak mampu mengatakan apapun. "Kami bertengkar hebat hari itu, dan ibu merasa tak perlu lagi mempertahankannya di rumah kita."

"Kenapa ibu bisa menyimpulkan jika ayah punya keluarga lain? Bagaimana jika ibu salah?" Sebagian dari diriku tak ingin mempercayai itu, ibu pasti bohong. Ayah tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dan tanpa terasa, meski bertahun-tahun dia telah mencampakkan kami aku masih saja ingin membelanya.

"Nyonya Nara pernah bilang pada ibu, jika ayahmu punya sebuah rumah di Osaka. Di sanalah dia menyembunyikan selingkuhannya." Tangannya pelan menghapus lelehan air matanya. "Ibu tak ingin percaya itu, Nyonya Nara pasti bercanda. Namun, dia memberikan alamat lengkap pada ibu dan bilang bahwa dia tahu itu karena sepupunya adalah tetangga dari selingkuhan ayahmu."

Suasana mendadak makin tak nyaman, namun aku tak melakukan apapun untuk menyuruh ibu berhenti bercerita.

"Ibu benar-benar datang ke Osaka, dan melihat semuanya. Dia punya keluarga lain Naruto, dan anak lelakinya sedikit lebih tua darimu." Ibu tampak begitu kesulitan ketika mengatakannya, seolah ada sepotong daging yang menyumpal tenggorokannya. "Ibu tak berani mengamuk di sana, tapi... ketika ayahmu pulang ke rumah, ibu tak lagi bisa menahan marah. Ini sudah keterlaluan, bukan hanya ibu yang dia khianati, tapi kau juga. Dia menyembunyikan kebusukan itu dari kita."

Hatiku rasanya jatuh kedalam perutku, ayah tidak mungkin begitu kan? Dia tak mungkin memiliki anak laki-laki lain. Tidak mungkin. Namun, berapa kali pun aku menyangkal, hal itu tak mampu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Ayahmu bilang, sebelum menikahi ibu dia pernah memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu, wanita yang berasal dari China. Tapi wanita itu menghilang tanpa kabar, baru setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian, dia kembali lagi membawa seorang anak yang ayahmu yakini sebagai anaknya. Dan dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menghidupinya."

Aku tak sanggup membayangkan itu, aku tak mau percaya jika ayah memiliki putra lain di luar sana dan memiliki ambisi untuk menjadikannya pemain bola lebih dari ambisi yang coba dia percayakan padaku. Aku ingin menangis, tapi rasa benci yang mendadak muncul di permukaan hatiku membuatku tak bisa mengekspresikan keinginan itu. "Kenapa ibu menyembunyikan hal itu dariku?"

Ada keheningan cukup panjang, ibu sepertinya terlalu terpukul jika harus mengingat hal itu lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan keingin tahuan ini.

"Kau begitu mencintai ayahmu, jadi ibu pikir akan buruk jadinya jika kenyataan itu memukulmu. Ibu menyuruh nyonya Nara menyembunyikan semua itu."

"Bu..." tenggorokanku rasanya sakit sekali, dan... apa bedanya mengetahui kenyataan itu dulu atau sekarang, segalanya terasa tetap menyakitkan. "Bagaimana mungkin ibu sanggup menerima semua ini? Bagaimana mungkin ibu mampu menghadapi semua ini sendirian?"

Lelehan air matanya masih tersisa jelas di pipi keriputnya, namun senyum di bibir bergetarnya masih coba ia sunggingkan. "Walapun mulai detik itu hidup ibu rasanya hancur, kau tahu sendiri setelah ayahmu pergi banyak sekali masalah yang menimpa kita, dan meskipun ibu berkali-kali ingin mengakhiri hidup. Ibu tak mampu melakukannya, karena ada kau yang harus ibu besarkan. Ayahmu harus tahu bahwa tanpanya pun kau akan tetap bisa tumbuh dengan baik, dan meskipun tanpa menjadi pemain bola pun kau tetap akan jadi hebat. Harapan itulah yang membuat ibu bisa bertahan."

Mataku benar-benar terasa panas, tidak peduli pada keyakinan tua bahwa seorang pria tak pantas untuk menangis, aku tak ingin peduli lagi. "Tapi aku mengecewakanmu, aku menghancurkan semua mimpimu bu."

"Tapi kau tetap berharga bagi ibu."

"Hari dimana aku berhenti kuliah karena Hinata hamil, aku pasti membuat hatimu benar-benar patah. Tapi kenapa ibu tak marah padaku?"

"Karena ibu tahu, anak dan istrimu msmbutuhkanmu. Ibu tak bisa marah, nak. Ibu pikir, kau mungkin kecewa dengan keinginan ibu agar kau menjadi dokter makanya kau berusaha lepas dari jerat impian itu. Tapi yah... mungkin memang sudah harusnya begitu takdir bekerja." Ibu menghela napas panjang, menatapku begitu dalam hingga rasanya penyesalanku semakin naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Bu... aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Bukan salahmu, Naruto. Mungkin ada hikmah yang tak kita pahami dari hidup ini."

Aku benar-benar menangis disana, membiarkan uap dari sup misoku tak lagi mengepul seperti tadi. Kesedihan dan penyesalan membuat rasa laparku tak lagi separah tadi.

Dan ibu yang mendadak berdiri memelukku erat sekali, seolah tak ingin melepaskanku dalam waktu dekat. "Kau sudah besar, kau sudah benar-benar dewasa sekarang maka kau pasti tahu jalan terbaik mana yang harus kau pilih. Umur ibu akan semakin menyusut, tak bisa terus-menerus memberimu nasehat untuk beberapa permasalahan hidupmu. Adakalanya kau harus bisa menyemangati dirimu sendiri." Tangis pelannya makin membuat hatiku ngilu luar biasa.

Hari itu aku pulang dengan membawa kenyataan dan penyesalan yang bergelayut menyedihkan di ujung hatiku. Dan kalimat ibu di masa lalu kembali terngiang di benakku.

"Barangkali dia lebih suka China."

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak aku berkunjung ke rumah ibu. Dan di penghujung musim gugur, dimana dedaunan semakin menumpuk di jalanan serta pekarangan rumah kami, kabar mengenai kepergian ibu benar-benar membuatku terpukul telak. Selama beberapa saat, aku mematung dan membiarkan suara bibi Nara di seberang sana melantun tanpa bisa ku cerna satu persatu.

Ibu meninggal, ibu benar-benar meninggalkanku. Ini bahkan terdengar lebih buruk ketimbang kepergian ayah bertahun-tahun lalu.

Pemakaman ibu dihadiri banyak sekali orang, teman SMA-nya, teman kuliahnya, teman ketika masih bekerja di rumah sakit, dan teman-teman semasa kecilnya. Dan diantara banyaknya kerumunan itu, tak kudapati ayah. Dia tidak datang, dia melupakan ibu, bahkan di hari terakhirnya pun dia tak hadir.

Di sampingku, Hinata menangis pelan, sementara Boruto dan Himawari tak sanggup menahan isakannya ketika jasad ibu hendak dikebumikan. Sementara aku, meski batinku menjerit keras, aku tetap berusaha tak menangis.

"Yah... apa nenek akan masuk surga? Apa Tuhan akan memperlakukan nenek dengan baik?" Putriku bertanya pelan, suaranya terdengar parau dan menyedihkan.

Aku menghela napas, takut jika tangisku bakal pecah ketika aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja, sayang. Nenek adalah malaikat terbaik yang pernah kita miliki, Tuhan akan menyambutnya dengan penuh kebahagiaan."

"Tapi aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam terakhir pada nenek." Boruto menatapku, mengekspresikan segala sesal yang seolah menyiksanya. Sebelum aku mampu membalas ucapannya, dia mundur, menyeruak kerumunan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku kehilangan wanita terbaik dalam hidupku, dan baru kusadari hari ini bahwa ibuku adalah sosok malaikat yang hadirnya tak pernah ku syukuri, karenanya aku sangat-sangat menyesal. Aku belum sempat bilang bahwa aku amat menyayanginya.

.

.

Aku tengah melihat album kenangan semasa kecilku ketika Boruto baru pulang sekolah. Tanpa menuju ke kamar untuk mengganti baju, dia mendekatiku, seolah begitu antusias ingin tahu soal masa lalu keluarganya.

"Ayah tampan juga sewaktu muda."

Aku terbahak. "Memang sekarang sudah tak tampan?"

"Kau benar-benar mirip kakek." Telunjuknya menunjuk foto ayah yang tengah berdiri bersamaku di tepi lapangan usai bermain bola, saat itu usiaku 7 tahun. "Tapi sekarang kakek banyak berubah."

"Ayah rasa, ayah tidak begitu mirip dengan kakekmu." Aku mengamati wajah ayah dengan teliti, ekspresi datarnya tak mungkin sama dengan ekspresi yang selalu ku tampakkan. Oh tunggu sebentar. "Apa katamu tadi?"

Mata sewarna langit musim seminya menengadah menatapku. "Apa? Ayah begitu mirip dengan kakek?"

"Bukan, setelah itu."

Boruto diam sejenak. "Kakek datang ke acara pemakaman nenek. Dia sempat mengajakku bicara sebentar, lalu pergi."

Jantungku serasa melompat dari rongganya. "Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Cuma tanya keadaan keluarga kita. Dia terlihat tidak sehat yah, bahkan untuk berdiri pun dia harus dipapah oleh seorang paman seusia ayah."

Paman-paman seusiaku? Mungkinkah itu putra ayah yang lain, yang pernah ibu bicarakan padaku? "Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menahannya lebih lama? Kenapa kau tidak memanggil ayah."

"Tidak sempat yah, dia buru-buru pergi."

Aku menutup album kenangan di tanganku. Merasakan paru-paruku sedikit sesak, ya Tuhan... ayah masih hidup? Meski ada sedikit rindu yang tersisa di ujung hatiku, ada sedikit kebencian yang mendadak menyeruak ke permukaan.

"Dia titip maaf untukmu yah, tapi tak berani mengatakannya lagsung."

Mataku terasa panas, setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kami begitukah caranya minta maaf? Demi Tuhan, kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Dia membuatku menyesal pernah meletakkan namanya sebagai orang pertama yang ku kagumi dan membuat ibu berada dalam masalah yang tak pernah kusadari. Namun, berapa kali pun aku berharap waktu bisa diulang ke masa kanak-kanakku, semuanya sia-sia.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi... Minato tetap kakekku kan yah?"

Dan... ayahku.

Tangan bocah itu menepuk bahuku, dan membuatku mendadak ingin memeluknya. "Kau tahu nak, lakukan semua hal dengan baik dan sungguh-sungguh hari ini, karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu penyesalan apa yang akan menimpamu suatu saat nanti."

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan kalian kan?"

Kami berdua tertawa, dan meskipun aku tak pernah mendapatkan momen-momen seperti ini dulu, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkannya sekarang.

 **END**

 **Terinsipasi dari novel Mitch Albom "For One More Day"**

 **Kalian pernah ga memikirkan betapa banyak kesalahan yg telah kita perbuat pada ibu kita? Berapa kali kita membuatnya berada dalam masalah? Dan berapa banyak kelakuan buruk kita membuatnya kecewa? Tp maafnya selalu tak terbatas, kasih sayangnya selalu utuh buat kita. Ini sebenarnya mau tak upload waktu hari ibu, tp ga sempat jadi ya... baru sekarang bisa di upload.**

 **setelah lama ga nulis genre family angts, rasanya hambar banget ini cerita, semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca dan ninggalin review : D**


End file.
